The Amazing Sweat Drop
by TessaCilory
Summary: Two young rabid fangirls are pulled through a vortex into the YYH world, and all hell breaks loose. Witness the confusion & fluff in this witty yet humorous tale of two stranded girls. Flames welcome, they amuse us.


**The Amazing Sweat Drop**

**Chapter One: Enter My World**

"Oh!" Briar exclaimed. "I can't wait to watch these anime movies!"

Sabelle nodded her excited reply, "I'm going to try not to drool while watching Kurama."

Briar quickly nodded her agreement while hiding her smile behind a small hand, for she knew of Sabelle's secret crush on Kurama. "Can you get the popcorn while I place an order for pizza?" she asked.

"Of course! What else am I to do?" Sabelle returned haughtily as she headed for the small kitchen, located at the back of the apartment.

_**In the Kitchen **(Sabelle)_

_I wonder what would happen if the people in the movie's were real. _Quickly she shook the intruding thought from her head. _Why am I kidding myself? That'll never happen._ With a sigh she grabbed the bag of popcorn and tossed it into the microwave, proceeding to wait for it to cook.

_**On the Phone** (Briar) _

"Yeah, two large cheese pizzas please…Thirty minutes? Ok thanks," Briar said and proceeded to hang up the phone. Slowly she lowered her slim figure onto the couch. "Sabelle!" she called. "The pizza will be here in thirty minutes!" Briar didn't hear the reply, as she drifted off into a dream land. _I wish the characters on these movies were real. I mean, Sabelle would totally die if Kurama where here. I mean, not literally, but she'd be so excited. Not to mention I wouldn't mind him and a few other choice characters either. _A venomous smirk played on her ruby red lips as she leaped to her feet and bounced towards the smell of the popcorn. "You should really do other things and than daydream 24/7 Sabelle darling," she teased as she breezed past her friend towards the microwave.

Sabelle snapped from her peaceful dream in which she was making out with Kurama. "I'm sorry, what did you say Briar?" she murmured softly.

Briar rolled her eyes, "Proven point."

Sabelle shrugged off the insult snatching a hand full of popcorn out of the bag in Briar's hand.

"Pig! Save some for me, or do you want to loose your girlish figure?" Briar probed.

Sabelle stilled for a moment, a glazed look in her eyes. Her slender figure had always been the plague of her existence. She recalled the looks she got from the other girls in middle school and now through high school, the comments of anorexia. She knew they were not true, but they hurt nonetheless. Biting down on her lower lip she came to smiling. "Oink, oink. Let me in little pig," she quoted.

"Can it Smart Ass," Briar giggled as she mockingly punched Sabelle in the shoulder and started to walk back into the living room.

Thirty minutes later found the girls critiquing Kuwabara's stupidity. The doorbell chimed and Sabelle, with a sigh, got from bashing Kuwabara to answer the door.

"Duh Baka you don't say that to an extremely pissed off fire demon!" Briar growled as she leaned back on the couch, pressing pause on the video.

As Sabelle opened the door her eyes caught those of the pizza man for a brief moment before she extended her hand. For a moment it almost didn't register to him that she intended to pay for the pizza until she opened her tan palm and displayed the money to him. He took it and handed over the pizzas slowly. Stepping back inside Sabelle slammed the door in his face.

"Sabelle?" Briar asked softly.

"Uh-huh?"

"What about the change?"

Sabelle turned to the door and opened it to find the pizza boy still standing there.

"Keep the change. It's a…tip or something," she said and shut the door.

Briar giggled as she got up and stole her cheese pizza from Sabelle. "Mine!" she growled then proceeded to grin.

Soon they were both in their respective seats, their pizza's open on their laps.

"And yet again the Baka gets in another fight with Yusuke, how idiotic," Sabelle growled. "Briar, what are you doing?"

Briar was staring at the fight sequence with a glazed look in her eyes. "Mmm, Yusuke," she sighed softly.

Sabelle rolled her eyes she looked back towards the TV only to see Kurama. Slowly she raised a dark eyebrow as a questioning look crept over her face. With well copied grace she slid off the couch to look closer at the screen. Briar caught sight of her friend's movements and tried to shove her away from the screen.

"No! I was here first!" Briar wailed trying to shove at Sabelle harder.

"Shut up."

Sabelle reached out and touched the screen, reaching out as Kurama's hair passed by. A small utter of disbelief escaped her mouth before she could censure it. She had felt his hair! She turned toward Briar pointing frantically.

"He's-he-he," she stammered incoherently.

"He's what?" Briar asked, momentarily distracted from her drooling fest.

"HE'S REAL! LOOK!" Sabelle screamed still pointing frantically at the screen.

"No he's……OH MY GOD HE IS!" Briar yelped as she too reached out to touch the screen.

Cautiously the two friends leaned forward and touched the screen. It seemed to dip in toward the characters and groaned a static protest.

"Okay, someone's going to stick their hand all the way in there. And Briar, it isn't going to be me," Sabelle stated bluntly. _Better careful hands than none. _The thought came from nowhere she could remember at the moment, but all the same Briar sighed and stuck her hand through.

"Does it hurt?" Sabelle asked suspiously reaching to touch the screen again.

"No, but it tickles," Briar said inserting the other hand in.

Smiling nervously, Sabelle slowly did the same with her own hands. The pair began to laugh as the tickling sensation began to change to a tugging one. The laughter was soon replaced with worried grunts as the girls tried in vain to remove their hands, only to be sucked in further.

"It won't let me go!" cried Briar angrily.

"Way to state the obvious!"

With a loud electrical zap the television turned black and the girls disappeared.

&&&

_A/N: This co-written publication is based on fictional events and in no way factual. If anyone has experienced this shocking experience, it is purely coincidental. No people, we're just kidding. Anyway, here is the first chapter of the story. Both of us, yes us, (Tessa and Lilith) actually did co-write this fictional story. So write us back with your questions, comments, or probable concerns. _

_P.S. We do not own YYH or anything related to them, however, we do own Briar and Sabelle, if you wish to even mention our characters in one of your story's…then too bad. LOL. _


End file.
